The Supernatural Tale of Orpheus and Eurydice
by MarchingPotterofStorybrooke
Summary: When the love of his life suddenly slips away, Oliver is desperate... Desperate enough to do a deal with the King of Hell. (This fic is the lovechild of the Greek myth Orpheus and Eurydice and Supernatural, obviously AU, rated T for language. Oneshot.)


**Hey everyone, this is a bit of a combination between the story of Orpheus and Eurydice (modernized) and Supernatural. Enjoy, and if you'd like to hear a bit more about how this came about, check it out at the end :) **

"Oliver!" she called, bursting into the practice room at top speed. He nearly dropped his lute.

"JESUS, Emily!" He playfully shoved her after taking a breath and recovering. "You scared the crap out of me. What's so important that you had to nearly instigate my premature demise?" he asked, packing up the instrument; it was nearly lunch time anyhow.

"Oh, grow up. You just had a teeny little scare. Plus, if you'd broken that damn thing, I'd've done us all a favor. You're practically married to it, you spend all your time with it!" she joked, half-whining.

"Yes, free time aside from _you. We're _practically married, by your logic." Emily just rolled her eyes.

"That's besides the point. You could've at least picked a _normal_ instrument to be best-in-the-world-at, but no-o-o-o, you just have to pick a freakin' lu-" Oliver cut her off with a kiss just as they reached the cafeteria. That at least got her to leave it be til they reached the lunch line.

"What do you mean, no!?"

"I mean, no, we're not going, Oliver!"

"Emily, you've been sick for _weeks_, and now you're coughing up blood, and you won't go to the damn hospital!? _Let me take care of you,"_ he pleaded, taking her face in his hands.

"The wedding-"

"Will have to wait. The guests can hold off one more day while we see what's wrong, right?" Emily nodded, leaning into him.

"Alright. I'll go get my coat."

"This can't be happening."

"_Oliver._"

"No, no, you're always healthy, you take care of yourself, there's something wrong with their tests-"

"Oliver! There's nothing wrong with their tests. They triple checked. Stage 2 cervical cancer. You have to face that Oliver, you have to face it _with me, _or else I have no chance whatsoever. I can't do this without you." Oliver took her hand.

"Okay. What are our options?"

His hands trembled as he unstoppered the flask and took another swig. He placed the box in the shallow divot he'd dug into the crossroad, and stood. Moments later, a classy British demon witha flash of red eyes appeared.

"Bugger it all to home. They sent me another minor crossroads deal, dimwits. Someone's getting flayed when I get back. Sorry mate, not tonight."

"No, wait! I'll do anything!" Crowley chuckled a bit.

"I've heard it all before love, I'm _King of Hell." _Oliver shivered as the magnitude of who he was speaking to washed over him. But it only steeled his resolve. If this thing couldn't help him, no one would- his prayers certainly hadn't worked.

"My wife… almost, almost wife, died of cervical cancer. She wasn't meant to, this should've never happened…" Crowley sighed, but decided that, for old time's sake, he'd oblige the poor bloke. He was in a very good mood today, despite the mistake, and was feeling nostalgic, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to be a little generous in this transaction. Lucky kid.

"So you want her back then?"

"More than anything."

"Alright. I'm feeling rather generous. I'll give you 60 years with your girl. No more. Most only get ten, if that. You're a damn lucky bastard, that I'm in a right good mood," Crowley said. Oliver fell to his knees in gratitude. They sealed the deal with a kiss (as all crossroads deals are), and Crowley was off to punish someone dearly, disappearing from existence in front of Oliver as quickly as he had appeared.

"I got you back, baby, you were in a coma, they wanted to declare you brain dead, but I wouldn't give up…" Oliver clutched Emily close to him. The doctors couldn't explain a thing- it was like she was back from the dead, with not a trace of cancer. Most said it was a miracle, a gift from God, ironically. But it couldn't last.

Dean's heart squeezed when he saw just who they were collecting.

"Cas… do we really have to…"

"She belongs in heaven, Dean. She had purpose there, she was never meant to stay in this life for long." Dean shook his head.

"It isn't right, man, for stuff like this to happen."

"You, of all people know that order must be restored."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. This bull isn't fair, Sam and I cheating death the way we do while innocent kids get jack-shit." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Will his soul be let out of the deal?"

"I'll make certain of it."

They knocked on the door, and Dean faltered when it was the girl who answered.

_Here we go._

"You did _what!?" _Emily cried.

"I couldn't lose you!" Oliver replied.

"Oliver, making a deal with a goddamn demon? With the _King of Hell!?" _

"I had to! You were gone! They wanted me to cut life support!" Silence hung in the air as Emily registered the meaning of Dean and Cas's presence.

"I can't stay, can I?" she said slowly.

"I'm afraid not," said Castiel. "You're needed, in heaven. Crowley should have never had the power to return your soul to the living from heaven. I'm sorry," he said. She nodded and turned to Oliver.

"_Emily,_" he pleaded.

"You know I can't," she let out with a sob. She kissed him once, tangling her fingers in his hair one last time before pulling back, taking in his green-blue eyes that had mesmerized her from the day she met him.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded. He touched a hand to Dean's arm as well, and in a flutter of wings, they were gone.

**Basically, I found this in my chem notebook having written it on a test day when I had been sick the day before (meaning I couldn't take it) while wasting time. We had (unofficially, only rising seniors are supposed to know) finally learned the marching band show for the coming year, which was Orpheus and Eurydice, and one of my best friends and I are obsessed with mythology, so we got really excited, and I obviously love SPN, so this lovechild of those two ideas created this :) So that was totally pointless but I felt like giving a bit of context :) Love you guys, thanks for reading! -MPOS**


End file.
